carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Knight Bedtime
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 15b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = September 20, 2008 |Image file = Ep15BS3.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Desperately Seeking Mr. Beaks |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Bumpity and Tweazle}} is the second part of the fifteenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary A giant Grizzle is destroying Care-a-Lot when Bedtime Bear shows up in armor riding a white horse. He uses a giant feather to tickle Grizzle, causing him to run away. The Care Bears approach and thank Bedtime for saving them. In his bed, Bedtime wakes up from his dream and wishes that he could be just as brave in real life. Bedtime leaves to go make the bedtime bed checks. In Grumpy's house, Grumpy is sleeping but seems to be having a bad dream. Bedtime uses his belly badge on Grumpy and it calms him down a little. Bedtime notices that Share, Oopsy, and all the other Care Bears are having bad dreams too. Bedtime uses his powers to enter dreamland to see what's going on. In dreamland, Bedtime talks to Grumpy who is trying to fix his Fix-It-Machine. Share tries to give Bedtime a lollipop, but the lollipop keeps disappearing and reappearing back in Share's hand. Bedtime sees a group of Care Bears playing belly badge. When Funshine tries to participate, he is unable to use his belly badge. Bedtime decides to wait until everyone wakes up. At Smart Heart Library, Bedtime Bear gives a speech about how their dreams can be frustrating, but they cannot hurt them. All the bears in attendance are tired, but listen to what Bedtime has to say. The day goes by, and everyone goes back to bed. Up in Grizzle's lair, Grizzle is angry that the Care Bears are sleeping. He shows off his Dream Scheme Machine, which is suppose to control the Care Bear's dreams. Mr. Beaks points out the machine is set to low, so Grizzle pushes the dial up to high. The sun comes up in Care-a-Lot, but no one wakes up. Bedtime again decides to visit dreamland where Care-a-Lot has been transformed into Grizzleland. Here, Cheer, Share, Funshine, and Grumpy tell Bedtime that Grizzle is using a machine and has taken over dreamland. The only way for Bedtime to help is for him to go to Grizzle's lair and destroy the machine. Bedtime is the only bear that can do this, because he's the only one who can enter and exit dreamland. Bedtime is scared, but after some encouragement, decides that he'll at least try. Bedtime tries to leave dreamland by using his belly badge, but can't. He realizes that Grizzle's machine is blocking his belly badge powers. The other Care Bears help Bedtime by using their belly badges, which allows Bedtime to wake up. Bedtime grabs a bunch of equipment from Grumpy's house, and leaves in a Cloud Car to go to Grizzle's lair. Bedtime almost chickens out, but then remembers the encouraging words his friends said to him in dreamland. Bedtime confronts Grizzle, but learns that his belly badge wont work in Grizzle's lair as Grizzle has an anti-belly badge shielding device. Grizzle picks up an umbrella and manages to knock Bedtime's spoon out of his hand. Grizzle taunts Bedtime by saying, "You think you're a knight? Don't make me laugh." Bedtime then pulls out his feather duster and tickles Grizzle. With Grizzle down, Bedtime grabs his spoon and turns off the anti-belly badge shielding device. He then uses his belly badge to put Grizzle to sleep. Bedtime then turns off the Dream Scheme Machine and takes a part from it so that it wont work anymore. As Bedtime exits Grizzle's lair, he picks up Mr. Beaks and puts them in the sleeping Grizzle's paws. Bedtime returns to Care-a-Lot where he's greeted by Share, Cheer, Funshine and Grumpy. Bedtime thanks them all for being supportive and leaves to go to bed. Grumpy notices that Bedtime was wearing his teapot as a helmet. Errors * When Bedtime enters dreamland, the inside of his eyes are incorrectly colored gray. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep15BS5.png Trivia * This is the sixth time we see the bears inside Smart Heart Library. The other times were in the episodes Unbearable, Rainshine Meadows, Oopsy the Hero, Battle of the Bands and Desperately Seeking Mr. Beaks. * This is the fourth time a Care Bear uses a Cloud Car, the other times were in King Grumpy, Unbearable, and Grizzle-ized. * Bedtime says he's "the one Care Bear who can control sleep and dreams," despite that Sweet Dreams Bear can do that too. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes